


Online || BAU chat/insta fic

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mysterious Spencer Reid, Pining Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid is not who they think he is, garcia playing matchmaker, its chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garcia makes a group chat for everyone on the team.its gets chaotic.
Kudos: 19





	1. Oc's

Madeleine (25, photographer)

Insta- @Assclown2  
Text- Mads

\-----

Jackson- (27, guitarist)

Insta- @Assclown1  
Text- Jackie boi

\------  
Cole (24, model)

Insta- @Broo  
Text- Boi

\------  
Fiona (26, lifeguard)

Insta- @FiFi  
Text- Na

\------

Cleopatra (23, model)

Insta- @Egyptian-dicksucker  
Text- Bhit what

\------  
Daniel (25, writer)

Insta- @Daniii  
Text- Danimals

\------  
Luke (24, band member)

Insta- @actually.a.puppy  
Text- Ham Ham

Spencer (25, FBI Profiler)

Insta- @its.doctr  
Text- Bishhh

\--------------------------------

Madeleine and Jackson are brother and sister (Jackson is older)  
Luke is in Jackson's band.  
Jacksons band is like local, so they dont go on tour and perform in bars and clubs and sing covers

This does have a lot of profane language and humor, gay themes, dark jokes, and more.


	2. saying im with the bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know that one song thats like 'saying I'm with the bands'? well, Spencer Reid is with the bands.

_**Penelope** _ **added** _**Derek** _ **,** _**Aaron** _ **and 4 others to a chat  
** _**Penelope** _ **changed** _**Penelope'** _ **s name to** _**Baby Girl  
** _ _**Penelope** _ **changed** _**Spencer'** _ **s name to** _**B**_ _ **oy Wonder  
** _

_**Baby Girl** _ **changed** _**Jennifer'** _ **s name to BAU mom  
** _**Baby Girl** _ **changed** _**Emily'** _ **s name to** _**Em  
** _ _**Baby Girl** _ **changed** _**David'** _ **s name to** _**Italian Uncle  
** _ _**Baby Girl** _ **changed** _**Aaron'** _ **s name to** _**Bossman  
** _ _**Baby Girl** _ **changed** _**Derek'** _ **s name to** _**Chocolate Thunder  
** _ _**Baby girl** _ **named the chat** _**BAU Trash** _

**Boy Wonder**  
 _What's_ _up, bitches?_  
 _Shit, wrong chat._

**Baby Girl**   
_The boy wonder cussed!!!_   
_Le gasp_

**Em**  
 _What's_ _this, Pen?_

 **Baby Girl**  
 _I made a_ _group chat_ _so we can talk outside of work._  
 _But can we backpedal to Reid cussing?_

**Bossman**   
_Reid!_

**Boy Wonder**  
 _What you want,_ _bish_ _?_  
 _SHIT!!_

**Chocolate Thunder**   
_Is everything ok, pretty boy?_

**Boy Wonder**  
 _I am so so_ _sorry_ _, Hotch! Fiona took my phone_ _because_ _we're supposed to be watching a movie._  
 _Pls dont fire me_

 **Bossman**  
 _Its_ _ok_ _, Reid. Calm down. You can go and watch your movie._

**Boy Wonder**   
_Thanks, Hotch! Sorry again._

_**Boy Wonder** _ **went offline**

\--------  
 ** _3 days later full of shenanigans by Morgan and Garcia_**

 **Baby Girl**  
 _Guys! Do_ _you_ _know where Reid is?_

**Italian Uncle**   
_He said he was going to Vegas for his time off._

**Baby Girl**  
 _Look at what_ _I_ _found!!!!_  
 _**Its.Doctr** _

**Chocolate Thunder**  
 _An_ _Instagram_ _account?_ _Who's_ _is it?_

**Baby Girl**   
_Look at it!!!_

\---  
 **Its.Doctr** 27 minutes ago  
 _I'm_ _with the bands_

_\------_

**Chocolate Thunder**   
_Ok? Who is it?_

**BAU Mom**  
 _Morgan, look_ _through_ _the account._

 **_\----_ **  
**Its.Doctr** 2 hours ago  
 _Cute, but a little_ _bit of_ _an asshole @_ _Actually.a.Puppy_

**Its.Doctr** was tagged by **@Egyptian-dicksucker**  
 _This bitch waiting on my gotdamn bike after_ _canceling_ _our_ _meetup_ 2 days ago

  
\-----

**Chocolate Thunder**   
_He has an Instagram?!?! How did you find it?_

**Baby girl**  
 _I was wondering where he was, so_ _I_ _did a_ _face_ _rec and_ _found_ _his Instagram._

**Bossman**   
_Garcia!_

**Boy Wonder**   
_Just you wait, blonde!_

**Baby Girl**  
 _Who's_ _the dude your kissing?_

 **Boy wonder**  
 _Last_ _warning_ _to shut up._

 **Baby girl**  
 _Come on, Reid!_ _It's not_ _like we_ _think_ _any different of you._

 **Boy wonder**  
 _Remember that time you_ _told_ _Strauss to 'talk dirty' to you?_

**Baby girl**   
_Oh my god no!_

**Boy Wonder**   
_Fight me_

**Baby** **Girl**  
 _Give me a second_

**Baby Girl**

**Boy Wonder**   
_Bish, I was still homecoming prince, and then prom king. Lmao._   
_Also_

**Boy Wonder**

**Chocolate Thunder**  
 _Where did you_ _even_ _get that?!??!_

 **Boy** **wonder**  
 _A magician never reveals his secrets._

**Baby girl**   
_I hate you sometimes_

**Boy wonder**  
 _If_ _you_ _must know, one of my friends is a photographer. She saw_ _you_ _guys_ _and took a photo. Not_ _often_ _you see interracial_ _couples_ _displaying much affection in public._

**Em**   
_What the fuck just happened?_


End file.
